


|| 冰汽水 ||ABO/全篇高能/一发完

by DREAMER_SPEAK



Category: ABO - Fandom, r - Fandom, 茨木童子 - Fandom, 茨酒, 酒吞童子 - Fandom, 阴阳师
Genre: ABO, M/M, R, 茨木童子 - Freeform, 茨酒 - Freeform, 酒吞童子 - Freeform, 阴阳师 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMER_SPEAK/pseuds/DREAMER_SPEAK
Summary: *开个车让自己开心下【。】*ooc大量，没怎么写过ABO有大量的BUG吧阅读前须知：【茨酒向】，算半个学校小房间梗，茨木无断手（前期），有粗/鄙字眼出现，血腥注意，崩坏注意，黑化注意（？）





	|| 冰汽水 ||ABO/全篇高能/一发完

生殖腔被毫不留情地操开，酒吞把脸埋进自己的衣服剧烈地喘息。指尖扒着垫子无时不刻地试图一个用力把身体从那副黏糊的状态里挣脱出来，脖子侧的腺体被粗暴地舔舐，那感觉绝对算不上好。  
“挚友。”  
他听见了身后的男人在耳边的呢喃，热气喷在敏感的耳朵上引起酥麻，接着一条软舌渡进来。酒吞将额头顶在垫子上躲避男人的纠缠，男人不满他的举动，握着他的腰操更凶。龟|头挤进生殖腔，根部的结将酒吞钉死在垫子上，开始漫长的射|精。  
酒吞把手蜷成拳往自己的嘴里塞进去，咬着四指不让自己发出那致命的叫声。男人将他按在怀里躺下来，细密地亲吻在他的脸侧。那一瞬间酒吞似乎认为他就是以前那个常跟在自己屁股后面左一句挚友右一句挚友的小家伙，毫无战斗力的样子。男人起身亲着他的唇角喊他的名字。酒吞一个手肘招呼到他的脸上没说话。  
“挚友。”  
“滚。”  
.  
若是问起茨木什么时候盯上酒吞，他大概也支支吾吾的答不上来。  
他们从小便是邻居，那时候流行盖大院子大铁门大阳台的简陋型小别墅，村里还没有很多人能建起大院子来，从小被灌输大人们勾心斗角观念的孩子们都不愿跟他们玩。茨木便常常跑到自家的阳台上对窝在自家葡萄架下的酒吞叫唤出去玩。酒吞抬头看他一眼，懒洋洋地从藤椅上起来进屋去穿鞋。  
村里头只有一家货品堆了灰的便利店，沿着旁边的路可以一直走出去。他们便买了两瓶冰汽水坐在便利店门口看着从路进来的车再从路出去，消失在群山里。茨木噘着瓶口问酒吞那些人还会回来吗？  
酒吞答不上来又碍着面子，咕噜咕噜的说你还欠我三只蛐蛐没还。  
话题便被带跑了。  
他们长大长高，亲身经历了从路出去，也明白了为什么从车上下来的人没有熟脸。面包车卡拉卡拉颠簸在凹凸不平的小山路上，茨木兴奋地和他叽里呱啦的一大堆也没听进去。酒吞的母亲无法跟着独子出来，临出门前对他再三叮嘱他的生殖分化快到，往他的行李里塞了大堆抑制剂。酒吞摸着书包外侧突起的小药瓶心不在焉。  
大致就是一语成谶。当晚酒吞便迷迷糊糊地起了反应，旁边的茨木抱着他呢喃他好香，醒来时酒吞把自己锁进了浴室。酒吞的母亲迷信老一辈的特征认定酒吞分化肯定是个A，行李里也全是A的抑制剂。酒吞在浴室里大发雷霆，东西都扫到地上，他顶着冷水靠着墙使不上力，门外砰砰声响问挚友开门啊！发生什么事了？  
酒吞能怎么样呢？后面湿滑得不成样，他拿头去撞墙让自己冷静，直到好点了才从浴室里出去。那已经是3天后了，他又累又饿，茨木冲过来抱着他差点没掉地上。  
茨木抱着他哭得跟个小屁孩一样，酒吞拽着他头发抬起来给他一巴掌，凶神恶煞地叫他去药店买抑制剂。城市比他们村里方便得多，十分钟后茨木回来递给他一管抑制剂，酒吞把袖子撩开直接往手臂上扎。  
“挚友这是病了吗？”  
“你妈没跟你说吗，这是生殖分化。现在我可是大人了。”酒吞把注射完的抑制剂扔到垃圾桶里，嘲笑他：“小奶娃。”  
他们重新入读。城市的学校划分了A和O，酒吞自然被分配到O校去。茨木因为还没生殖分化故而被分到观察校里去，酒吞为此笑了他好久。茨木最终过了分化居然是最大众的B，入读了跟酒吞同一所学校。  
那么，这样看来这次事件便是早早预谋的。  
茨木想了好一会，说其实我只想跟挚友一起。  
.  
茨木刚经历分化时他没有跟他的观察员说，而是借口回了家。酒吞那时候忙于准备比赛常常晚上九点多才回来。他嗅着酒吞的枕头只觉得下体硬得不舒服，手伸进裤子里撸动。他想起酒吞的眉目冷得像冰，那张唇形极美的嘴常常带着嘲讽。他喘息着叫出酒吞的名字，精|液全数射在裤子裆部。  
没什么好羞耻的，茨木是一个A，他清楚他想干酒吞。  
酒吞母亲的药确实很有效。茨木跟回到家的酒吞宣布他们两个又是同一所学校了，茨木看着酒吞震惊于他的生殖分化，随即那张嘴扬起来就是一句垃圾。  
真好。茨木心想。跟他射|精时想到的是同一句话。  
茨木开始依赖起抑制剂。O校里的气味让他反胃，可是身体却有着反应。他把抑制剂打进软糖里在酒吞面前吃下去。酒吞是不屑于这种幼稚的零食，茨木清楚得很。  
他们保留了小时候的习惯，一起逃课后一人一瓶冰汽水。学校卖的冰汽水比小时候的甜很多，气也很多，茨木咕噜咕噜的灌下半瓶啊的一声。幸福。酒吞听着他东扯西扯的乱说，忍无可忍地把汽水瓶磕在泥水地上，拉着他起来往室内篮球场去。  
室内篮球场不怎么受欢迎，一股淡淡的尘味。酒吞从杂物房里找出藏好的篮球，招呼茨木过来跟他练球。比赛定在了年底，酒吞作为主力之一得比其他人多练。茨木没有跟着他进篮球队，场上的酒吞光芒四放，对他而言跟行走的春药一样。  
酒吞的球风很猛，运着球往茨木冲来带着把他撞飞的狠烈，茨木压低了重心死死盯着他的球，看准时机去抽他的球。酒吞一个疾步后撤挡住茨木的攻势，球在胯下转到另一只手上重新组织进攻。茨木听着身后哐铛入篮的声夸赞一句挚友的球技出神入化！被绕回来的酒吞踹了小腿肚。  
“起来继续。”  
“挚友你太厉害了我的体力跟不上你啊，让我休息一会吧。”  
“哼，娘们唧唧。”  
这便是默认了。茨木听见后面有窸窸窣窣的声音回头看，酒吞把湿掉的上衣脱了下来靠着篮球架看着手机。茨木不必去想都知道他最近看上了新转过来的红叶，好不容易才拿到的联系方式又拉不下脸，只能偷偷地窥视她的动态。  
“挚友。”  
“嗯？”  
“来继续打。”  
“不了，你去帮我拿抑制剂。”酒吞把手机锁了屏，“我发情期好像来了。”  
“好。”  
茨木从地上爬起来出了室内篮球场。他顺着他们来的路绕回去，酒吞喝剩的那瓶汽水已经不冰了。茨木坐下来一小口一小口嘬着，酒吞进入发情期需要十分钟，现在还有五分钟下课。茨木舔着带有汽水味的牙心想跟他干一场需要多少分钟。  
茨木掐着时间回去。酒吞不在篮球场内，茨木想了一会靠着记忆摸回去杂物房。酒吞拉了一张跳高垫下来躺着，看见他两手空空的回来挑眉问：“多大人呢还玩骗小孩的招？”  
茨木：“挚友，我没回去。”  
茨木顺手把门带上了，吱嘎吱嘎作响。他回头看见酒吞站了起来，一把揪住他的衣领：“没回去？那你丫的干什么去了？插自己爽去了？”  
茨木盯着他近在咫尺的脸，鬼使神差地凑上唇角偷了个腥，一手按住他的后脑如愿以偿亲了个正。  
酒吞被莫名的偷亲了一下，正要大发雷霆，突然浓烈的信息素从茨木身上炸开来，他腿一软直接贴上茨木的身体。茨木手一捞把他拉起来，摸着腰窝去舔他的腺体。酒吞被舔得半边身子都麻了，咬着舌尖让自己的理智回来。他钳住茨木试图往上摸的手往身旁的铁柜子角撞去，趁他吃痛松手退到踩上垫子，“你他妈是个A？！”  
这种情况下再撒谎对茨木没什么利处。茨木摸着被锐利的角划开的伤口点点头：“是。”  
“——想操我？”酒吞轻轻地冷笑着，从脚边捡起来一截断裂的钢管。他能感觉自己的体力在这种情况下飞快地褪去，大概很快就成了A片里那些软绵绵地只能被操了一次一次的O一样。  
茨木直视他的眼：“是标记你。”  
茨木没有贸然上前，他喜欢酒吞，不希望他们的第一次留下的印象是疼痛大于性|爱。酒吞不能读懂他的心理活动，挥着钢管就往他脑袋打来。钢管上有很多锈迹，茨木刚接下酒吞便抽回去，抬腿就踹在他的腿上。  
换作平常的酒吞这一脚绝对会把他踹到跪下来，茨木抱住他的下身举上肩，转身狠狠地撞在墙上。酒吞差点没撞出一口血来，手里的钢管掉下地。他从来没恨过自己那么软弱无力的身体，茨木扛着他往垫子走去，他的手在空中乱挥勾到一个东西，想也不想就往茨木背上招去。  
茨木沉闷地接了这下，把酒吞摔到垫子上按着他的胸口把那只破口的篮球抢下来扔到一边。酒吞曲起身体对着他骂起来，茨木摸上他的裤子几乎已经湿透了，“挚友泡在里面不好受吧。”  
酒吞对着他的鼻子就是一拳：“滚开！”  
“我的挚友......你总是那么像条拴不住的野狗。”茨木一抹鼻子一手的血，再看看退到垫子另一边贴着墙角的酒吞漫不经心地笑，当着他的面把刚刚沾上的来自酒吞身体里的液体的手指一根一根舔干净：“可真令我兴奋。”  
酒吞给他竖中指：“本大爷迟早把你拖出去给大家看看什么叫拿鸡吧思考的狗。”  
茨木端正坐好看着还在死撑的酒吞，在他进来前酒吞一直垫着上衣坐在垫子上，他把酒吞的衣服拿回来嗅了一鼻子。比起枕头上的洗发水味他更喜欢酒吞的信息素，像陈年的美酒芬芳的气息，在茨木的神经上跳跃，酒吞发现他的信息素更浓烈了，他的胸口起伏着喘息：“挚友......挚友。也就只有你才让我那么欲罢不能。”  
糟糕，身体更软了。酒吞咬着牙撇开头，后面湿得一塌糊涂，滑腻的等待进入。茨木换了姿势扑过来，捧着他的脸乱七八糟地亲吻：“挚友......”  
酒吞曲起一条腿拉开他们的距离，下巴扬出一条线来去撞茨木的鼻子。茨木嘶了一声鼻子两边都掉出血来。他没意识到发情期的酒吞还能把他揍成这样，剥下酒吞的裤子他捏揉着光滑的臀肉，明显感觉酒吞挣扎的力度一下子就小了下去。  
A片害人不浅。茨木试着伸进去手指很快被臀肉埋没了，酒吞暴怒地去扯着他的头发，他的指甲很尖刺着茨木的脖子要抓出血，茨木把手指伸得更入，抠出一滩水来。酒吞隐忍地唔了一声，喉结上下滚动了几下。茨木把手指抽出来将他翻过去按在墙上，扯掉他吊在膝盖上的裤子扔到边上，分开他的腿让他面对着墙跪坐下。  
“没脑子的狗，最好别给我逮着机会咬碎你的蛋。”双手背着压在自己的肩胛骨上，酒吞侧头去瞪着茨木。茨木也不反驳他，拽起他的头发往墙面就是一砸。  
“操！你妈b的茨木！”  
茨木去厮磨他的耳朵：“是我操你。”  
茨木松开了他的头发改去抬起他的臀部。鸡吧隔着裤子去戳酒吞的臀肉，茨木把脸上的血蹭到酒吞的头发上深深吸了一口气，“怎么样挚友，喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢啊，剁下来送我。”酒吞只感觉自己的穴肉兴奋地吞吐出液体来，这该死的发情期！  
茨木没敢把酒吞松了只得把自己裤子扯下来，托着酒吞的屁股缓慢地插进去。酒吞的穴肉很软，不知食髓地吞进去。酒吞嘶吼着滚出去，手臂压制得疼。茨木按着他的腹部往自己身上贴，肠肉卷着生殖器进入更深的区域，茨木亲着他的脊椎骨问他是不是很爽？  
爽个屁。酒吞疼得要掉出眼泪来，太深了，深得他想合拢上这不知廉耻的地方。他的大腿磨蹭着茨木的腿，茨木在酒吞身上吸吮出痕迹来说：“我想测试这个姿势很久了，看来真是挣不开。”接着他松了酒吞的手改成按在他的耳侧上，“把你操射出来怎么样？”  
挣不开，酒吞被插得连同骂人的话都断断续续，鼻间委委屈屈地哼出声音来。可爱得要把他操哭来。茨木怕他贴着墙太冷便曲起左腿把他带离了点，让他整个人坐在自己身上，睾丸堵在穴口，酒吞抓着茨木的腿要逃离，他往上一顶差点让酒吞叫出声来：“挚友喜欢吗！”  
茨木极喜欢酒吞线条分明的胸肌，他扳着酒吞的下颔凑上去在颈部啃咬出痕迹来，右手顺着腰线摸上去——  
“挚友！”  
“怎么，喜欢不是送我？”酒吞拽着茨木的右手往下掰，“咔”的一下茨木痛得倒吸气，哀求他：“挚友、挚友！”  
“闭嘴。”酒吞的力气还没有恢复，他伸手扣着墙面从茨木身上起来，穴口酥麻得还没爽出来流出来几丝带着白沫的透明液体。  
茨木攥着手腕哀求他：“挚友别走。”  
“嘶......怎么？真打算让我带走你的东西？”酒吞瞄一眼穿上裤子就正儿八经的茨木，他的上衣被坐在了茨木屁股下，大概是没法拿出来了：“为什么骗我说你是B。”  
“我不想去A学校！我只想跟挚友在一起！”茨木咬着唇低头认错：“况且我无法想象挚友在别人身下雌伏的模样。”  
“所以你就亲自来了。”酒吞哦了一声，“很爽是吗？”  
“......”  
“那就把我操爽点，操到我下面……不知廉耻的地方满意为止……”酒吞去咬他的嘴角，茨木的信息素带着汽水甜腻的味道。他大致是昏了脑袋，竟然同意茨木的行为。  
茨木舔着他的脸，一路向下，仔细服侍酒吞跨间的生殖器，舌苔舐过茎头的尿口能听见酒吞加重的呼吸声。  
“挚友，舒服吗？”  
“闭嘴。”酒吞勾住穴口一侧拉开，挑衅他：“不是要标记吗？像条狗那样子......操进来。”  
茨木听从他的命令，扶正了生殖器插进去。酒吞轻轻吸气，刚才的姿势他只觉得疼，还以为是因为深度问题。他受不了这种慢吞吞地进入，扯住茨木的衣领拉下来一口咬在耳朵上恶狠狠地：“操进来，快点！小鸡吧玩意一样的、啊！”  
“我真喜欢你。”囊袋沉重地打在酒吞屁股上，茨木把他翻回去压在垫子上，拉起他的腰抽插起来。  
酒吞呜咽着攥紧了身下的垫子，茨木一次次打进最深处，穴口可怜兮兮地容纳进他的生殖器，酸痛得不成样，酒吞总觉得他差那么一点就能让他爽到脚趾头蜷起来，往后吞咽进茨木的生殖器。茨木伏在他身上，沉重的呼吸声刮开他耳边的碎发，下身往顶到一处柔软的地方，茨木辗磨了几下退出来点重新撞上去。酒吞抠着垫子破掉的地方叫着要往前爬，被茨木拉回来再度撞上软肉。  
“挚友。”茨木把他的头扳正对着自己亲吻他嘴边的唾液。下身的动作不断，酒吞只觉得四肢百骸的力气被抽去，生殖器抵在粗糙的垫子上磨出来几丝白色的精|液。茨木松掉他略红肿的嘴，盯着失掉焦距的眼睛问他：“不够吗？”  
下体撞开了软肉更深入进去。茨木差点没压住身形弓起的酒吞，他失声叫起来，茫然地看着自己的生殖器跟着茨木抽插的节奏射精，茫然地想着茨木没带套该怎么办？  
“真不公平啊挚友，我把你操射了……我还没射呢。”茨木咬破酒吞的腺体把自己的信息素渡进去，赏心悦目地看着自己的杰作，“也就只有你能操得那么棒。”  
结在根部成型堵住了生殖器出去的可能性，茨木喘息着摸上酒吞的生殖器。尺度傲人的随意他他揉捏，高潮后的酒吞几乎处于一种随意摆布的地步。茨木抱着酒吞侧躺下来，拨开他缠耳朵上的头发小声地叫着他的挚友，黏糊地跟下面被操得酸软的穴口一样。  
“挚友。”  
“挚友。”  
“最喜欢挚友了。”

-END-


End file.
